The Loneliness of Superheroes
by Abigail.S.P
Summary: Alya won't talk to her. Adrien's broken up with her. But at least she'll always have Chat Noir? Right? But why does he seem upset?


Ladybug jumped from building to building, heart pounding, trying to overcome and distract herself from this wretched loneliness. _Don't think of Alya, don't think of Adrien._ Stumbling, she paused at a roof, trying to catch her breath, and keep the tears from coming. In the distance, the light of the moon showed a cat-like silhouette.

 _Cat Noir_.

The one person she could always count on, that would always be there for her, that she could always rely on.

She leaped towards him, eagerly, heart suddenly a little bit less heavy. His head was bowed down, and he was curled into himself. She slowed down, worried. Surely her kitty couldn't be having a day as bad as her.

"Chat Noir? Minou?" she called softly.

Chat looked up, surprised, "Hello, Ladybug,"

He smiled sadly up at her. His smile was as sweet as it was sad and it hurt Ladybug's already throbbing heart. She'd be damned if she let her kitty stay this sad as well as her.

Ladybug crouched down and sat next to him, "Are you okay?"

Chat laughed dryly, "I should be asking you that, you look awful. Looks like we both had a bad day, huh?"

Ladybug scowled, "I asked first,"

Chat shrugged elegantly, a sight that deeply disturbed her, "I've been better, but I don't really want to talk about it."

Ladybug gave him a skeptical look.

Chat smiled softly and gently pressed a kiss to her hand, "I'll bounce back, my Lady. I always do. Plus, nothing would make me this cat happier than helping my Lady feel better. No need to help meow-t!"

Ladybug made a face, "That was even worse than usual."

Chat pouted, "Why must you hurt me even after life herself has already shot me with her cruel arrow of misfortune?"

Ladybug giggled despite herself and leaned against Chat. He blinked in surprise, but looked pleased.

"Oh chaton," she sighed, "thanks for always being here for me. For always trusting and believing in me."

"Always," Chat said softly, looking at her fondly.

"I lost my best friend," Ladybug said abruptly, "and I've broken up with my boyfriend." She laughed dryly, "And it's all because I'm Ladybug,"

Chat looked at her eyes wide, "What do you mean?"

"A-, uh, my best friend figured out I've been lying to her," she laughs bitterly, "and now she knows that I'm a liar and a hypocrite. And I was never really my boyfriend's first choice, so I yelled at him and basically told him he was worthless even though I _know_ he's not, and I love him so much that it _hurts_ but I hurt him _so much and I'm an AWFUL person_."

Ladybug chuckled weakly, gasping. Tears fell from her eyes and she just gave up and started sniffling.

" _Ladybug_ ," Chat grabbed her in a hug, desperately trying to soothe her, "You're not an awful person. Part of being a superhero is having a secret identity, and we have to do whatever it takes to keep it that way. I'm sorry about your boyfriend."

Ladybug cried even harder, "He was right though, he told me I was an awful person, and he was right!"

Chat winced and looked oddly guilty, "Maybe… maybe he didn't mean it. Just like _you_ didn't mean it. You both got angry and caught up in the heat of the movement. You're not an awful person, bugaboo."

Ladybug sniffled and stepped closer, peering shyly up at him, "Thanks Chat."

Chat's green eyes widened, "Of- of course."

Ladybug stared at Chat. Beautiful, kind, loving Chat. Trusting, brave, optimistic Chat. She couldn't believe she'd never seen him for who he was truly before.

She leaned in slowly as Chat watched her wide-eyed and gently kissed his lips quickly. Chat's lips parted as he gasped, and she closed her eyes and went in again, this time lingering long enough for his lips to move against hers. She responded eagerly, going in for kiss after kiss after kiss, relishing the way Chat's arms tightened around her.

And then suddenly Chat's gone. She opened her eyes to see Chat a good five feet away from her, looking apologetic and guilty.

"I'm sorry, Ladybug. I can't do this," he stated, looking sadly but firmly at her.

Ladybug's mouth opened in disbelief. She was wrong. He never loved her. He NEVER –

"I was in a relationship with someone," he said softly, "I never told you because I didn't know how serious it would get. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I never thought that we'd ever- no, that doesn't matter, I should have told you."

Of course her amazing kitty would find someone who really appreciated him. Someone worthy of him.

"Do you love her?" Ladybug asked.

Chat smiled sadly, "With all my heart, my Lady."

"Does she love you?"

"She does, but I hurt her." He said softly, "We actually broke up today. That's why I was upset earlier"

Ladybug held back tears but forced herself to speak evenly, "Then you should go to her,"

Chat looked at her, eyes wide, "My lady-"

"No Chat," she said softly, "Let _her_ be your Lady. Be loved Chat. You deserve it more than anyone. Go to her, fix it while you still can."

Chat hesitated looking back at her, before scrambling away, eager to pursue his true lady love.

Ladybug waited until he was out of site, before crumpling to the ground, sobbing.


End file.
